


Поддавки

by Ker_Ri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Abuse Grooming, Abuse of Authority, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Victim Blaming, Misunderstandings, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Traumatic Haircut, Trust Issues, Victim Blaming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ker_Ri/pseuds/Ker_Ri
Summary: У Капитана теплая улыбка и ясный, открытый взгляд. Солдат знает, что это все хитрые уловки. Он попадался на них не раз, и больше это не повторится.Огромное спасибо  Jasherk за вычитку, спасибо, что так повозился с переводом, заново влюбилась в текст!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give an Inch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574044) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



Директор зол.

Он зол, потому что Солдат облажался на последнем задании, позволил себя ранить и оставил после себя улики. Он зол, потому что кураторы Солдата пришли в ярость и наказали его – они прижали его к полу, а потом избивали и толкались в него. А больше всего он зол, потому что повредились внутренние органы Солдата и теперь тот не может ходить.

– Ты оружие, – говорит Директор, крепко схватив его за волосы. В его голосе звучит нечто такое, чего Солдат распознать на может, что-то едкое, расчетливое. – Что проку в оружии, которое даже само себя защитить не способно? 

В ответ Солдат молчит, не говорит о том, что ему давно вбили в подкорку: причинять вред кураторам недопустимо. Он не спрашивает, почему должен сопротивляться, если его избивают так, что кровоточит все внутри, и при этом терпеть обычные пинки и удары шокером.

Директор не ждет извинений, поэтому Солдат молчит. Он просто ждет новой боли, просчитывая, должен ли защитить себя в этот раз.

Но Директор просто отпускает его волосы, отворачивается и выходит из лазарета, бормоча что-то про «навести в доме порядок». Солдат смотрит ему вслед, потом переводит взгляд на потолок, пытаясь разработать для себя правила, чтобы выполнить этот новый, нечеткий приказ. 

Доктор подходит к кровати Солдата, чтобы проверить швы. Она предупреждает, что будет больно, и любое движение сделает только хуже. Когда она заканчивает, то берет какой-то предмет со стола – леденец, кажется – и дает его Солдату в качестве поощрения.

В следующий раз, протягивая Солдату леденец, она стоит рядом с кроватью и кладет руку ему на бедро. Угрозы в этом нет, и потому Солдат не защищается. Не считает нужным.

К тому времени, когда он начинает так считать – спустя много недель и леденцов – во время физического контакта с доктором – уже слишком поздно. Если он оттолкнет ее сейчас, она сможет заявить обо всех тех случаях, когда он этого не делал. И он будет наказан, и может быть, его спишут, как непригодное оружие. Поэтому он ведет себя тихо. Сахар оставляет на языке привкус желчи.

*

У врачей Щ.И.Т.а нет конфет. Они приносят Солдату подносы с едой три раза в день, и иногда что-то из этой еды кажется сладким, но ни один из врачей не прикасается к нему.  
Никто из них не смеет. Капитан ни на минуту не оставляет Солдата одного.

Капитан говорит, что его имя Стив. Он называет Солдата Баки и говорит, что они друзья. После этого Солдат не спит три дня, выжидая, потому что он знает, что делают «друзья».

Но Капитан не делает ничего. Он сидит возле кровати и говорит, и улыбается, а иногда достает телефон и показывает Баки игру под названием Angry Birds. Он не трогает Солдата. Даже когда тот засыпает, то по утру не находит следов крови или спермы ни на бедрах, ни на одеяле, ни разу. Боли нет ни в глотке, ни между ног.

Солдат сохраняет бдительность. Он знает, что очень глуп. Однажды куратор назвал его тупым животным. И как тупое животное, он никогда не понимает, что идет прямо в капкан, пока тот не захлопывается. Он знает: то, что скрывается за улыбками и добрым словом, похоже на глубокий водоворот под гладкой поверхностью воды, подплывешь – и тут же затянет.

Но улыбка Капитана не сходит с его губ, даже когда Солдат совершает ошибки. Его прежние кураторы ни разу не проявляли милосердия, если он ошибался. Его «друзья» не мешкали, вколачивая в него уроки, чтоб лучше дошло.

Идут дни, Солдат лежит в больнице, и что-то в нем просыпается, что-то похожее на слабый теплый отблеск, врачи могли бы назвать это надеждой. Надеждой на то, что Стив правда, действительно отличается от остальных кураторов. Надеждой на то, что жизнь в роли Баки окажется лучше, чем в роли Солдата.

Он хранит эту надежду очень долго, она никак не желает угасать. Когда они говорят, что Солдату становится лучше, он им верит. Когда они зовут его Баки, он им верит. А когда они спрашивают Солдата, не хочет ли тот остаться вместе со Стивом, когда покинет больницу, он, не раздумывая, отвечает "да".

И ошибается.

Когда подходит время выписки, приходится делать кучу всего, заполнять огромное количество бумаг, бесконечно разговаривать с людьми. Стив извиняется, когда Баки, скучая, постукивает пальцами по подлокотникам инвалидной коляски, предлагает ему свой телефон:

– Если хочешь, можешь поиграть в Ang...

– Нет, – отвечает Баки очень громко и очень быстро. Он знает эту уловку. Обычно он не замечает, как попадает в ловушку. Минуту назад он смотрел в книгу или играл в телефоне, или прятался от морозного воздуха под одеялом – и вот уже слишком поздно, и чужая рука зарывается в его волосы или гладит по животу; он сам глупо прокололся, позволил, и теперь не имеет права сопротивляться.

Но только не сейчас. Не снова.

Капитан извиняется, хмурится и отходит назад. Очередной доктор приходит, чтобы поговорить. Капитан продолжает смотреть на Солдата. Может быть, он беспокоится. Может, он просчитывает свой следующий ход.

Солдат оглядывает коридор, в обе стороны. Теплый и светлый комок, поселившийся было в груди, теперь тяжелым грузом оседает в животе. Солдат не знает, кому следует об этом доложить. Все указывает на то, что – Капитану. Он кусает язык, пока горячая кровь не заполняет рот.

На вкус – как сахар.

*

Квартира Капитана меньше части тех убежищ, о которых Солдат может вспомнить, но она намного чище их. В ней много дверей. Солдат рассматривает ту, что ведет в комнату, в которую положили его вещи, и обнаруживает, что она закрывается изнутри. Замок не очень хороший: подобные ему Солдат взламывал сотни раз. Но замок позволит выиграть несколько секунд, к тому же взломать его бесшумно не выйдет, и звук предупредит его. Он может использовать это.

– Ты голоден? – спрашивает Капитан. Между ними пять шагов – расстояние намного больше тех двух, что были в больнице между кроватью Солдата и креслом Капитана. Капитан выдерживает эту дистанцию с тех пор, как предложил Солдату телефон, но Солдат по-прежнему настороже. – Могу приготовить что-нибудь. Наверняка, тебя уже тошнит от больничной еды.

– Нет, – отвечает Солдат. Он уже достаточно узнал о человеческом общении, чтобы понимать: его ответ прозвучал грубо. Ему следовало сказать: "Нет, спасибо, я не голоден". Но обычное "нет" проще, понятнее. Если он скажет "нет", его не смогут уличить в двусмысленности. Не смогут заявить, что он сам подставился.

– Ладно.

Наступает тишина. Каждая проходящая секунда словно царапает кожу Солдата.

– Где я буду спать? – спрашивает он. Ему нужно обезопасить свое место.

– Вот здесь, – говорит Капитан. – Если кровать покажется неудобной, скажи мне, хорошо? Я опробовал дюжину матрасов, прежде чем нашел подходящий...

– Нет, – тут же отзывается Солдат. Кровати не предназначены для оружия. Если оружие кладут в кровать, значит, никто в ней спать не собирается. Кровати в больницах – единственное дозволенное исключение, и то не всегда.

На лице Капитана появилось то же выражение, что было в больнице. 

– Что-то не так? – спрашивает он. – Окна? Они заперты, Бак, и я буду прямо по коридору, – он показывает на еще одну дверь, и Солдат пялится на нее, пытаясь понять, в чем тут фокус.

– Но эта кровать твоя.

Капитан качает головой:

– Нет, это твоя комната, – говорит он мягко и снова показывает на другую дверь. – Моя кровать там. – Замолкает, колеблясь, потом продолжает: – Если ты не хочешь спать один...

На Солдата накатывает прилив тошноты, в глазах начинает печь. В его разуме еле помещается все то, чем приходилось расплачиваться за лишний кусок еды или обеззараживающие средства для ранений, или сладости. Солдат не может даже вообразить плату за целую комнату.

– Баки? – переспрашивает Капитан.

– Мне не нужна комната, – Солдат смотрит в пол. Сейчас его ударят. Лучше принять удар, чем быть должным Капитану. Удары приемлемы. Остальное – нет.

– Бак...

– Я не хочу комнату, – тихо повторяет он.

Капитан улыбается, но это не настоящая улыбка. Вероятно, догадался о том же, что Солдат и сам только что понял: если тот не хочет спать в своей кровати, Капитан может заставить спать в его. 

Сердце Солдата начинает биться быстро и очень громко, все тело напряжено. Он пробыл здесь всего пять минут, а уже вымотан. Почему Капитан просто не применит силу, тогда Солдат бы понял, что все правильно, и смог бы дать отпор. 

– Ладно, – говорит Капитан. – Можешь занять диван, если хочешь. Или мою кровать, и я...

– Мне не нужна кровать.

– Понятно.

Снова наступает оглушительная тишина, потом Капитан предлагает показать остальную часть квартиры. В ней есть телевизор, и книги, и пластинки, и с каждым шагом желудок Солдата сжимается все сильнее и сильнее. В квартире нет ничего важного: ни оружия, ни амуниции, ни комнаты для тренировок. Все, чем воспользуется Солдат, будет записано на его счет. Каждый шаг приближает его все ближе к ловушке.

Он отказывается пойти в ванную. Не вместе с Капитаном. Он знает, что случится; он слышит в голове слова своего последнего командира: «У тебя был трудный день, не хочешь вымыться? Давай я помогу тебе со снаряжением. Нет, подожди, ты все еще грязный, дай мне... ».

– Вот зубная паста, бритва и все остальное, – говорит Капитан, открывая аптечку. – Аспирин, если понадобится. Он усиленного действия, но мне все равно нужна двойная доза, чтобы подействовало. Полотенца в бельевом шкафу...

Аспирин, вспоминает Солдат, притупляет боль. Никто раньше не предлагал ему аспирин. Никто раньше не причинял ему такой боли, с которой без таблеток он не смог бы справиться. До сих пор.

Когда осмотр квартиры заканчивается, Солдат садится на диван, старается ни до чего не дотрагиваться. Капитан садится рядом с ним, поэтому Солдат перемещается на кресло в другом углу комнаты. Он отвечает на попытки завязать разговор односложными фразами, а потом замолкает. В конце концов, Капитан поворачивается к телевизору и переключает на то, что, Солдат припоминает, называется бейсболом. Солдат не смотрит.

Спустя три часа Капитан извиняется и уходит в ванную, закрывает за собой дверь. 

Солдат движется быстро.

Он забирает из кухни нож, маленький и острый, такой удобно прятать. Сунув его за рукав, возвращается на диван и ложится, притворяясь, что заснул. Если Капитан попытается дотронуться до Солдата, пока он спит, нельзя будет сказать, что тот сам это ненароком разрешил. Он сможет перерезать Капитану горло, и, вероятно, не будет за это избит или обнулен.

Когда в комнате слышатся шаги, он не вздрагивает.

Капитан не прикасается к нему. Даже не подходит. Наоборот – двигается к стулу, на котором сидел Солдат.

Телевизор все еще работает. Солдат пытается не обращать внимания на звуки, ему не сложно: собственное сердце стучит слишком громко.

*

Капитан не двигается в течение двух часов и двадцати шести минут.

Все это время Солдат приотворяется, что спит. Сохраняет бдительность. Это непросто: поза неудобна, он замерз, и хуже всего то, что он сильно измотан. Все его тело находится в состоянии боевой готовности после выписки из больницы, и даже с его выносливостью от усталости никуда не деться.

– Баки?

Голос Капитана тих, едва различим за шумом от телевизора. Солдат мгновенно выныривает из дремы, но не откликается.  
Телевизора больше не слышно. 

– Баки?

Сейчас все и начнется. Капитан подойдет – и начнется. Может быть, он погладит Солдата по волосам. Может быть, поцелует его. А, может, раз он считает, что Солдат спит, не будет заморачиваться подобными мелочами. Солдат точно не уверен, как это обычно начинается, когда он спит. Да и без разницы, как. Капитан потеряет бдительность, и Солдат перережет ему горло.

Но когда он слышит шаги – те направлены вовсе не в его сторону. Наоборот. Солдат запомнил, как выглядит квартира, и, похоже, что шаги остановились на кухне. Солдат слышит, как отрываются и закрываются дверцы шкафов, и обмирает. Его кража будет обнаружена, и его накажут.

Он все еще не до конца понимает, что такое приемлемое наказание, знает только, что не должен допускать внутренних кровотечений.  
Замерев, Солдат ждет. Слышится лязг посуды в другой комнате. Треск огня. 

Клеймление – редкое наказание. Вероятно, приемлемое в таких случаях.

Шаги вернутся – и придет боль. Солдат ждет. И ждет.

Боли нет.

*

Когда Баки просыпается, в комнате темно. Поверх него – одеяло, он крутился во сне, укутываясь получше. Всего мгновение он просто лежит, дрейфует полусонно, ютясь в тепле. Приятно просыпаться, не выкашливая лед из легких, с подушкой под головой вместо пола, и с одеялом...

Одеяло.

Солдат подскакивает, спеленутый в теплом коконе, валится на пол, дышит быстро, рвано, высвобождаясь из одеяла. Нож все еще в рукаве, режет неглубоко кожу, пока Солдат барахтается в одеяле, кровь течет вниз по запястью.

Солдат не чувствует крови между ног. Не чувствует ничего дурного, но это не утешение, и всему виной одеяло, Капитан укрыл его одеялом, и это нечестно, нечестно, он спал, он не мог сказать "нет". 

Не мог.

Солдат дрожит, зажимает руками рот, пачкая его, пытаясь заглушить вырывающийся скулеж. В глазах печет, колет. Его сердце бьется даже громче, чем когда Капитан показывал ему кровать.

Нечестно.

Он перемещается со смятого одеяла на половицы, отчаянно жмурится, как если бы это могло заставить одеяло исчезнуть. Живот скручивает. Солдат думает, что его может вырвать, но ему нельзя, чтобы его рвало. Он будет наказан за это, а теперь, когда он уже принял одеяло (он не принимал он не мог принять он спал это нечестный прием) – и теперь он не имеет права оспаривать наказание, которое выберут для него.

К тому же ему нечем сблевать. Внутри Солдата ничего нет.

В больнице оставляли подносы с едой рядом с кроватью Солдата, если тот спал, когда к нему приходили. В ГИДРе его трясли, чтобы разбудить, и засовывали трубки и катетеры ему в рот.

Возле дивана еды нет, и не чувствуется боль в горле, которая обычно появляется, когда в него вливают жидкость. Может быть, Капитан хотел предложить ему еды, но, обнаружив, что Солдат спит, заменил ее на одеяло. Может быть, Капитан рассчитывает, что голод вынудит Солдата взять что-нибудь без разрешения и тем самым открыть счет.

Может быть, он просто хочет, чтобы Солдат умолял его. Кое-кто из техников привык так делать.

Он бы попросил, если бы думал, что это поможет. Если бы Капитан оказался сейчас рядом, Солдат опустился бы на колени и позволил бы пинать себя под ребра или в живот, а потом просил бы разрешения вылизать до блеска чужие ботинки – одному из кураторов подобное доставляло удовольствие. Если бы только они могли притвориться, что Солдат не брал одеяло (он спал Капитан сжульничал это нечестно), он позволил бы Капитану нанести ему все те же раны, что он сам нанес ему на хелликэриерах.

Но если бы Капитан просто хотел причинить ему боль, он не стал бы давать Солдату одеяло.  
Солдат отодвигается от одеяла на столько, на сколько может, не покидая пределы комнаты. Спрятаться – напроситься на еще худшее наказание. Он пытается сжаться, стать как можно незаметнее, застыть неподвижно, окаменеть подобно металлической руке. Он ждет.

Скоро Капитан проснется, и Солдат не сможет отрицать то, что сделал.

*

Капитан стоит двадцать минут в дверях, прежде чем спрашивает:

– Плохой сон?

Солдат знает и эту игру. «Кошмары? Не можешь уснуть? Иди сюда, полежи, тебе нужно набраться сил для задания». Этот трюк проворачивали не так часто, потому что на большинстве заданий ему не разрешалось спать. Солдат не понимает, почему Капитан использует эту уловку сейчас. Солдат уже принял одеяло. Он больше не может сказать «нет».

– Ты знаешь, что можешь разбудить меня в любое время, когда только понадобится, – говорит Капитан. Он так и стоит возле двери. – Я не против, Баки. Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности. 

На рукаве Солдата пятна крови. Он перепрятал нож под штанину, между носком и кожей, и подвернул рукав так, чтобы скрыть пятна, а руку прижал к коленям. Он не может причинить себе вред без соответствующего приказа. Если Капитан обнаружит порезы, то сможет захотеть провести полный осмотр Солдата.

– Хочешь завтракать? – спрашивает Капитан.

На этот вопрос нет правильного ответа. Солдат не может попросить, чтобы ему давали еду по расписанию, может только ждать. А если нет расписания, то согласиться значит принять еще один подарок. Солдат не может себе этого позволить.

– Ты проспал обед, – говорит Капитан. – Я оставил твою тарелку в холодильнике, ты видел?

Солдат не отвечает.

– Я приготовлю нам что-нибудь, – прерывает молчание Капитан, когда оно становится болезненным. – Хорошо?

Быстро обдумав предложение, Солдат еле заметно кивает. Капитан сказал "нам". Солдат привык есть в то же время, что и остальная команда. Если Капитан требует того же, то это похоже на расписание и, значит, безопасно.

– Я так рад, что ты вернулся, Баки, – говорит Капитан. – Я так по тебе скучал.

Солдат не отвечает.

– Больше никто не сможет тебе навредить, – продолжает Капитан. Он как замер тогда, так и не двигался больше. – Тебе не нужно бояться, Бак. Ты в безопасности, я никогда не оставлю тебя.

Солдат не понимает, почему Капитан утруждает себя угрозами, когда уже и так выиграл с одеялом.

*

Капитан дает Солдату ту же пищу, что ест сам, это убеждает Солдата, что пища не опасна. Потом Капитан спрашивает, понравилось ли ему, на что тот не может ничего ответить. Если Солдат скажет 

"да", то ему могут подложить еще, и тогда счет пополнится. Если он скажет "нет", то будет наказан. В конце концов, Солдат пожимает плечами.

– Есть что-нибудь, что тебе хочется? – спрашивает Капитан. – Еда... что-нибудь? Я достану тебе все, что пожелаешь.

Капитан, должно быть, считает Солдата еще глупее, чем его прежние кураторы. Возможно, потому что Солдат провалил свое последнее задание.

Когда Капитан просит прощения и звонит кому-то по телефону, Солдат проскальзывает в комнату, в которой хранятся его вещи. Но эта комната не его. Не его. Он переодевается в новую рубашку и смотрит на пятно на рукаве старой. Солдат не знает, как избавить одежду от крови. Чисткой всегда занимался обслуживающий персонал. 

Солдат испачкал одежду и тем самым своим же руками оставил доказательства кражи. 

Он прячет рубашку под матрасом кровати. Не его кровати. Возможно, Капитан не заметит пропажи. В больнице Солдату дали много одежды. Он чувствует вспышку паники, подумав об этом, но он не помнит, чтобы агенты, которые приносили одежду, забавлялись с ним, поэтому, есть вероятность, что это не подарок. Но даже если и так, он не может ходить без нее. Тогда будет видна рана на его руке, и Капитан может посчитать это поводом для прикосновений.

Солдат пытается подумать о чем-нибудь, что может заставить Капитана не хотеть его касаться.

Солдат способен нанести себе увечья, но на его коже не остается даже шрамов, когда все заживает. При ампутации можно умереть от потери крови, даже с сывороткой, к тому же, потеря конечностей сделает его слишком уязвимым. Смутно Солдат припоминает подслушанные издевки сотрудников ГИДРы над их толстыми коллегами, но Солдату набрать вес не так-то легко. С его метаболизмом Солдату тяжело поддерживать хотя бы свою нынешнюю форму. Для того, чтобы поправиться, ему нужно есть куда больше, чем разрешается.

– Баки? – окликает Капитан из коридора. – Ты в порядке?

Солдат пожимает плечами. Он возвращается в комнату, в которой телевизор и одеяло. Отсрочка неизбежного вызывает в животе приступы боли. 

Капитан не трогает его и не сидит рядом на диване. Вместо этого он берет книгу с одной из полок и предлагает ее Солдату. На обложке фотография, которую Солдат помнит по Смитсоновскому музею, на ней Капитан, сам Солдат и другие члены команды Капитана Америки.

– Я не знаю, как много ты помнишь, – говорит Капитан. – О нас писало много людей. Но вот это лучшее. Я подумал, если тебе вдруг станет любопытно, а меня не окажется рядом... или ты не захочешь спрашивать... то сможешь хотя бы прочитать.

Солдат думает, не отшвырнуть ли ему книгу, но его руки не двигаются. Он знает, что ему следует поблагодарить Капитана. Но он не может. И сказать «нет» тоже не может. Он очень старается не дрожать, а если он что-нибудь выговорит, то скрыть дрожь не получится. 

Возможно, лучше б он что-нибудь сказал. Тогда он был бы наказан, а может даже и расплатился бы по счетам. Но ему не удается выдавить из себя ни звука, несмотря на то, что с каждой минутой ожидание становится невыносимее, несмотря на то, как часто Капитан переспрашивает, все ли в порядке. У него просто не получается пошевелиться.

И он не может не задаться вопросом: было бы убийство Капитана и возвращение к прежней жизни лучше, чем все это бесконечное ожидание.  
Капитану не нравится, когда Солдат становится тихим и неподвижным. У Солдата темнеет в глазах, когда он это понимает, сердце стучит как отбойный молоток, Капитан все никак не прекращает спрашивать его о самочувствии. Было гораздо легче, когда от него хотели, чтобы он оставался безвольным и тихим. Тогда все заканчивалось быстрее, и боли было меньше.

– Хочешь с кем-нибудь поговорить? – спрашивает Капитан.

Солдат опускает взгляд на книгу. Его металлическая рука плотно сжимает обложку, и он пытается не разорвать книгу пополам.

– ... завтра у тебя встреча с терапевтом, – говорит Капитан. – Я могу позвонить им сейчас, если хочешь... или... ты ведь не встречал Сэма...То есть, конечно, встречал, но… он тебе понравится, он славный, он может по...

– Нет, – прерывает Солдат. Капитан очень силен и способен причинить достаточно боли, и Солдат не готов к тому, чтобы в игру вступал кто-то еще. – Нет. Прости. Я... пожалуйста, не надо.

– Баки...

– Прости, – повторяет он. В горле жжется. Солдат думает, что, может быть, все-таки разболелся.

– Не извиняйся. – Капитан тянет руку, словно хочет дотронуться до него, но обрывает движение до того, как Солдат успевает отпрянуть.

Он не должен дёргаться. Сопротивление только сделает хуже. Но если Капитан хочет, чтобы он защищался...

– Ты не сделал ничего плохого, – говорит Капитан. – Ты это понимаешь, Баки? Тебе не за что извиняться. Я только хочу тебе помочь. Скажи, что не так? Что ты хочешь?

– Я хочу, – выговаривает Солдат, – прочесть эту книгу. – Он думает, что это правильный ответ.

Он думает, что пока будет ее читать, игра не начнется.

– Баки...

– Пожалуйста.

Глаза щиплет, но из них ничего не течет, все не так плохо. Пока у Капитана те же правила, что и у последних кураторов.

Он открывает книгу и читает первую страницу. Его рука не двигается, чтобы перевернуть на следующую, и он читает страницу снова. И снова.

К пятнадцатому разу он запоминает ее содержание.

К тридцать восьмому Капитан извиняется и делает телефонный звонок. Тогда Солдат может пошевелиться и заглядывает в конец книги. 

В ней четыреста семьдесят шесть страниц. Если он будет тратить на чтение каждой по два часа, то чтобы закончить, понадобится сорок дней. Может, это не вызовет подозрений. В конце концов, он глуп и много раз подвергался травмирующему мозг электрошоку. Может, Капитану надоест ждать, и он найдет кого-то еще, чтобы поразвлечься.

В общей сложности он читает первую страницу двести сорок раз, перед тем как перейти ко второй. В какой-то момент Капитан возвращается в комнату и садится, наблюдая за Солдатом. Тот пытается его не замечать. Пока Солдат читает, волосы постоянно падают на его лицо, и он откидывает их снова и снова. И каждый раз задевая ногтями ухо.

Солдат прекращает читать, только когда Капитан готовит обед и ужин. Когда Капитан говорит, что хочет отдохнуть, Солдат добирается до шестой страницы. Ночью он не читает, но и не спит. 

Свернутое одеяло лежит на спинке дивана, и Солдат часами рассматривает его.

*

– Я собираюсь на пробежку, – говорит Капитан утром. – Если хочешь присоединиться...

Солдат качает головой. Он приступил к седьмой странице.

– Приготовлю завтрак, когда вернусь. Тебе что-нибудь прихватить?

Солдат снова качает головой. Волосы падают на лицо, и он снова зачесывает их назад.

Улыбка Капитана не достигает глаз.

Солдат перестает читать, когда Капитан уходит. Он смотрит на стену, пальцами правой руки поглаживая книжный разворот. Ближе к середине книги страницы ощущаются иначе. Переведя взгляд вниз, Солдат видит фотографии.

Часть из них была в Смитсоновском музее. Солдат не слишком пристально в них всматривался, когда посещал музей, только чтобы убедиться, что лицо Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса такое же, как его собственное. Сейчас же он не может перестать смотреть. На каждой фотографии Барнса присутствует Стив Роджерс. Они стоят очень близко друг другу и улыбаются, и рука Роджерса всегда либо на плече, либо на спине Барнса. Даже на фотографии, сделанной до сыворотки, они стоят в той же позе.

Солдат вспоминает о руке техника на своей спине, о том, как доктор трогала его бедра, а командир держал за затылок.

Солдат принадлежал Капитану задолго до того, как стал принадлежать всем остальным. Даже до того, как Капитан физически мог его одолеть.

Неважно, как медленно будет читать Солдат. Так или иначе, он собственность Капитана, и тот может делать с ним все, что пожелает, и это неизбежно.

Когда Капитан возвращается, Солдат на сто сороковой странице. Да и что с того. Его волосы продолжают падать на лицо, а кожа на кончике уха натерта. 

– Вот, – говорит Капитан. В руках у него хозяйственная сумка. – Думаю, это поможет.

Солдат не шевелится, даже когда чувствует руку Капитана в волосах. Он ждет, что его голову рывком оттянут назад или толкнут вперед.

Капитан мягко тянет его за волосы и связывает их чем-то, что Солдат не может увидеть.

– Лучше? – спрашивает Капитан.

Солдат не отвечает.

– И это тоже, – добавляет Капитан, оставляя в руках Солдата маленький сверток. На нем надпись: «Соленая Черная Лакрица». 

Солдат поднимает голову, и Капитан, должно быть, видит в его глазах вопрос.

– Это конфеты, – отвечает он. – Ну, ты их так называл. Я их терпеть не мог. Да и никто из других ребят тоже. Но тебе нравился их запах. Я увидел их и подумал о...

Солдат не собирался вставать. Не собирался идти в ванную и запираться на замок. Не собирался доставать нож и отрезать пучок волос, прямо над тонкой тканью, которой Капитан связал его волосы. Но именно это Солдат и делает.

После он сидит в ванной, сжавшись в комок, волосы разбросаны по плечам и полу. Раздается стук, и слышится мягкий, настойчивый голос Капитана. Солдат не может выйти наружу, не раскрыв, что похитил оружие. Впрочем, это уже и не важно.

Капитан предсказуемо выбивает дверь. У него много вопросов, но Солдат не слышит ни один из них.

– Пожалуйста, просто сделай это, – тихо говорит Солдат. Волосы колют шею. И это все, что он чувствует.

– Сделать что, Баки? – спрашивает Капитан. Он очень бледен. Он не трогает Солдата, хотя стоит совсем близко, и видно, что дотронуться хочет.

– Я взял твое одеяло, – говорит Солдат. – И твою еду. И твою книгу, и занимаю место и… и… я дрался с тобой и подстрелил тебя, и я должен тебе. Я знаю. Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь. Я не буду плакать или кричать. Не буду сопротивляться. Если ты не захочешь. Ты можешь позвать своего друга или… пожалуйста, я просто не выдержу больше ждать.

Мгновение уходит на то, чтобы понять, что происходит: Капитан приваливается спиной к стене, руками закрывает лицо, плачет.

Вот такого в ГИДРе еще никто не пробовал.

Солдат понимает, почему Капитан так поступает: Солдату тяжело, больно на него смотреть. Больно так, как было на хелликэрриерах, когда Капитан падал в воду. Зрелище невыносимо, мучительно, из-за него Солдат чувствует себя совсем больным, в груди будто бы разорвалась граната.

Это так нечестно, думает Солдат. Ему плохо, его трясет, и он напуган, но Капитан продолжает плакать, соскальзывает на пол, и Солдат чувствует потребность: подползти к нему, встать на колени и обнять его, дрожащего и плачущего. Солдат не понимает, почему так поступает. Никто раньше не пробовал проворачивать с ним подобные трюки.

Все это так чертовски нечестно.


End file.
